


La Danse Macabre

by Allegra_Soleil



Series: Halloween Special fics [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ghost Peter Parker, Implied/Referenced Character Death, halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 04:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allegra_Soleil/pseuds/Allegra_Soleil
Summary: Your apartment is haunted by the boy of your dreams, and on Halloween night the veil between the worlds is very thin...





	La Danse Macabre

You were haunted, no doubt about it. You had heard his voice, murmuring softly what seemed to be physics problems to himself -something about quantum and overlapping dimensions-, you had caught glimpses of him out of the corner of your eye, and short flashes of his gorgeous face in your vanity mirror.

You felt him, every night.

Cold, invisible fingers moving up your thigh in the dark, as you laid awake in your bed, dragging the hem of your nightdress up until your girly, pretty underwear was exposed, hitching it to the side to bury themselves inside your heath…

Always vanishing before you came, leaving you hot and bothered and frustrated.

Your phone lit up in the dark: It was midnight, then. You smiled, he always came at midnight.

The temperature in the room dropped, a clear telltale that he was nearby, and it wasn’t long before you felt his weight on top of you. Goosebumps erupted on your skin from the contact of his gelid body against your hot, fevered one. His fingertips clawed at the supple flesh of your inner thighs, and your legs fell open for him.

He crushed his lips to yours as he entered you, icy tongue invading your mouth just like his cock invaded your cunt, and for the first time ever, you could actually taste him: Red bull and ashes and something else entirely, something ancient, algid and cloying that no living thing was ever supposed to taste.

It was oppressive, suffocating.

When he finally released your lips, you choked on a lungful of air, desperate for oxygen.

Little sighs and moans were leaving his throat, as he continued to move inside you, slowly but deeply, steady. Unyielding. He rested his forehead on yours, forcing you to look into his eyes, endless pools of black, and for the first time ever, you didn’t see your bedroom ceiling through them.

“How?” The word came out as a broken, breathy moan. He smiled and it was painfully, hauntingly beautiful. God, you would have sold your soul for that smile.

A little voice at the back of your head whispered that you might already had.

“It’s Halloween night,” he explained still smiling, still rocking in and out of you, “the veil between the worlds is thinner now”

He picked up his pace and conversation time was over, stroking the fire within you until it ignited, burning red, consuming you both until even his frozen carcass seemed to come alive.

“You’re warm”, you marveled as the sun rose outside, bathing everything in a strange ultraviolet light, chasing away the monsters and ghosts from the night before.

“No,” he sobbed, placing soothing kisses on your hair, “no, princess. You’re just as cold as me now.”


End file.
